Takahiro Akina
Player： Ashi Character： Takahiro Akina Race： Human 　Age： 15　　Gender： Male Level： 1 Shrine： Sora's Shrine 　Shrine Type： Coexistencist Kami： Sora 　 Shinki： 3 　 Fame： 2 Stats *Mind： 5 *Tech： 7 (+1) *Body： 4 *Spirit： 4 HP: 28/28 + (Body + Level) x 3 + Resist skill SP： 15/15　+ Level) x 3 + Highest Jutsu skill TP: 0/6 + Level Physical Attack/Defense: 7/2 Jutsu Attack/Defense: 0/5 Skills Equipment Right hand: Rubber-banded Bracelet +1 Left hand: +1 Slingshot +2 Armor： +1 Sarashi-renforced School Uniform +2 Other Kon: 3 Current Experience: 0 Experience Used: 0 Description A laid-back slim boy with black hair and light blue eyes. He is almost always his school uniform, which barely hides his somewhat girlish figure (don't bring it up). His uniform's tie is always hanging rather loosely, and he keeps an indeterminable amount of blue rubber bands on his wrist, forming a sort of bracelet. Bio Lecherous... perverted... liar... scoundrel... These are just a few of the words that describe a one Takahiro Akina. Around a year ago, he had made a name for himself in another city as a suave and chivalrous ladies' man: A panty thief known as the Rubber Bandit was routinely plaguing the local schoolgirls of the city. The thief had gained such notoriety that the police devoted an entire unit to his capture - but the bandit slipped through their fingers every time. Usually with panties in-hand. Aki, however, finally caught the fiend red-handed and put a stop to his panty stealing spree. Aki was hailed as a hero for finally uncovering the menace. That is, until his malicious nature came to light. An accidental oversight by his partner in crime revealed the true identity of the Rubber Bandit: Aki himself. This revelation naturally meant that his status of 'hero' went out the window. Since he was a minor and the crime wasn't a serious one, his punishment was light. However, considering nearly every citizen in the city was aware of who he was and what he'd done, Akina was still forced to move out in shame. He's been in Tokyo a few months now, living with his older sister - a university graduate, despite being only 21 years old. Aki's house just so happens to be right next to Sora's Shrine, which is convenient considering part of his 'punishment' involves helping out there. Though due to the distance, isolation and smallish size of his old city, nobody is aware of his fiasco back home other than his sister, Sora herself, and the school's principal. He has by no means stopped his perverted ways, but he doesn't plan to do any large-scale thievery. For now, anyways. Akina is fairly cunning and quick on his feet. Though he is also laid-back, evident by his being late to class all the time (particularly P.E.). He still retains the somewhat ungenuine suave demeanor about himself, despite his perversion - though he will drop it if annoyed or frustrated enough. Or if he is bored - he has a tendency to cause trouble, irk people, or otherwise just /be annoying/ when he needs some amusement. He has an uncanny dislike for being touched in any way, and values his personal space quite a bit. It should be noted that while his given name is Takahiro Akina, he refers to himself as Takahiro Akira. Sufficient to say, he isn't fond of having a girl's name. Speaking with a noticeable hint of femininity in his tone of voice doesn't exactly help thing, either.